One Look
by Ernie628
Summary: She said his name softly, her eyes filled with longing and he broke, his control gone as he seized her face in his hands, kissing her hungrily…


One Look

_Summary_: She said his name softly, her eyes filled with longing and he broke, his control gone as he seized her face in his hands, kissing her hungrily…

_Author's Note:_ I'm a little nervous about this one, the story sort of got away from me when I started writing. The original mood and concept of was pretty dark, but Jackie and Hyde refused to cooperate with me! I figured it was no use trying to argue with them, plus their smoking hot-ness kept distracting me, so I let them do their own thing! Hope you like it- reviews are most appreciated!

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned them, JH would be happily married with like 12 kids...but that's not the case...so as you can see, they aren't mine :(

* * *

She gasps at the feeling of his lips on her skin; it's been so long since he's touched her like that. She tangles her fingers in his hair and brings his face to hers, touching their lips together in a scorching kiss His fingers tug at the zipper of her dress as she unbuttons his pants, there's far too much clothing separating them. They don't have time to waste on tenderness and he pushes her against the wall. She wraps her legs around him, guiding them together. He hasn't been inside her in so damn long; she's almost forgotten how he feels. Their movements are frantic and he slams her into the wall, needing to feel her one more time, needing to claim her as his, always his. 

Release comes too fast and she slumps against him, lowering her shaking legs to the ground. The stand together, her face pressed against his neck, tears slipping down her cheeks. He says nothing, simply adjusts himself and his clothes, helping her do the same. He doesn't look at her, the overwhelming feeling of shame making him sick. She tries to hold her tears back, but they come anyway. What the hell was she thinking? The pleasure of the last 15 minutes is forgotten, replaced by a heavy weight, the guilt crushing her.

She leaves first, practically running to the bathroom. She fixes her makeup and her messy hair, leaving a few loose tendrils around her face. She pastes on a fake smile and returns to the ballroom. He leaves the coatroom five minutes later, sliding back to the party, hoping nobody noticed he hasn't been there for nearly twenty minutes.

He grabs a drink at the bar, needing to get trashed so he can forget about what he…they, just did. What a fucking huge mistake. His eyes find her in the crowded room; she's smiling, holding onto the arm of her new husband. He can tell she's shaken up, then again, who wouldn't be after fucking your ex in a coatroom at your own wedding reception? He'd laugh at the absurdity if he didn't feel like every fucking breath he took was choking him.

She tries to breathe normally, but every nerve in her body is buzzing with electricity, she just cheated on her husband, barely two hours into their marriage. Who is this woman inside her body, has she been possessed? Two hours ago she was a happy new bride, and now…now she's an unhappy, cheating wife…a whore.

She finds him in the crowd, a drink in his hand, and a sad look on his face. This could've been them celebrating, so long ago. Too much time has passed, and yet, not enough to allow them peace. It took one look between them to bring all those memories to the surface, one look led to one kiss to one last tryst.

_

* * *

_

_She'd felt suffocated in that room with her husband and their guests, so she went outside for air and found him smoking a cigarette. _

_They spoke so infrequently these days that they stood together in awkward silence for a few moments. She didn't even know what possessed her to invite him, but she had and now she regretted it. They had too much history between them, and just being in the same room together made things so damn complicated. He'd turned to face her, wanting to say congratulations, but the words caught in his throat and they stared at each other for what seemed like ages. She said his name softly, her eyes filled with longing and he broke, his control gone as he seized her face in his hands, kissing her hungrily. They'd snuck back inside, into the coatroom and proceeded to give into three years of pent up desire._

* * *

What a fucking mistake, she should've known better. They're Jackie and Hyde, the perpetual merry-go-round. Once it starts, it won't ever stop, they won't ever get off. No matter how she tries to tell herself she's over it all, it'll take one memory to bring her to tears. She loves him, she always will, but can love alone hold them together? She shakes those thoughts away, trying hard to forget, focusing instead on the reception and the guests. 

Everything is a blur, and before she knows it, it's all over, time to go. He watches her leave with her new husband; they're off to the Bahamas for their week-long honeymoon. Her eyes are bright with unshed tears, as she turns to look at him one last time and he is struck by memory. She looked the same way when Sam had walked through the Forman's door, her eyes had shown such anguish, but he let her go, let her walk out of his life. All he can do now is watch her walk away again.

He goes straight home after the reception, needing to be alone with his thoughts. He feels like a zombie as he stares out the window of his apartment, unable to function with the crushing pain in his chest. He's not the kind of guy to be even remotely sentimental, but if he had to give the aliment a name…it'd be heartbreak. He's never going to get over Jackie and now he's lost her.

A timid knock on the door shakes him from his sorrowful thoughts. He opens it, not bothering to look through the peephole. The sight before him takes his breath away. She's still wearing her wedding dress, her dark hair falls loosely around her shoulders, her eyes are red-rimmed from tears, and she's smiling slightly at him.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hey," he says, reaching toward her to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

Her composure snaps at the gesture and she lets out a soft sob, flinging herself into his arms. He holds her close, stroking her hair as she cries against him. They stay there for what seems like ages before she finally speaks.

"I told him. He was so mad, so hurt. I just felt so guilty. I couldn't go on our honeymoon and pretend I was fine when I felt so fucking guilty. He said he forgave me, said we would be ok, said nothing mattered but me and him. I couldn't do it though, I couldn't pretend I was happy. I miss you, Steven. I miss us."

She falls silent, unsure if she should hand him the pieces of her heart, again. The feeling of his arms around her, his fingers lovingly tangling in her hair, the unspoken connection they seem to have, it gives her strength, and she allows herself to fall, praying he will catch her. She lets out a shaky breath and pulls away to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Steven. I tried to hate you, tried to pretend I was fine, tried to move on, but I couldn't. I think I was just waiting for us to find our way back to each other. No matter how long it took, I always know we would."

She looks at him with such tenderness, such longing. She's so open and vulnerable right now that it scares him. He has the power to ruin her, yet again. But, this time, he isn't a fool. He finds the words he's held inside for almost three years, finally ready to let her hear.

"I…uh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that I did to you. I was just so scared of you and what you had become to me, you were the world to me, and I couldn't take it. I was terrified so I pushed you away. By the time I realized what I wanted, you were taken. You know, it almost killed me seeing you leave with him tonight. It was like I had you back just to lose you again. I don't want to ruin this again, I love you, Jackie, I've always loved you."

She cries openly now, but this time it's a good thing. He kisses her and they move from the doorway to the bedroom, needing to connect again. This time, they are slow and tender, able to take their time and re-discover things they thought they'd lost.

She lays in his arms after, and she knows, after all this time, she's home.


End file.
